Harry the Raven
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: Harry and his brother are both given a destiny the night Voldemort attacked, his brother is thrust into the sunlight and given everything he wants as the boy who lives, while Harry falls into darkness and he meets a purple haired women and is given the duty of guard a red gem that holds a terrible darkness.
1. Chapter 1

encores: Harry and his brother are both given a destiny the night Voldemort attacked, his brother is thrust into the sunlight and given everything he wants as the boy who lives, while Harry falls into darkness and he meets a purple haired women and is given the duty of guard a red gem that holds a terrible darkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the character's from teen titans.

Warnings: James and Lily bashing, slight swearing.

Mage: I would just like to say thank you to Ana-DaughterofHades for being my new beta for this story **.**

* * *

Chapter 1

1st POV

I watch as my 'family' goes through the fire place as the flames turn their sickly green color sending them to their destination. I don't really prefer this method of transportation so I just open a portal and use that instead. When I exit the portal I find myself behind one of the stone pillars so I stayed out of sight but when I start walking towards the station I am pushed to the ground by a familiar red head as he ran towards my 'brother 'I watch as my 'brother' takes his hand and shakes it as my 'brother' smirks seeing me on the ground.

I feel my anger rising and the gem on my forehead telling me to act on it, but all I do is take a deep breath and lock the useless emotion away. As I get up, I see a pair of hands picking up the book I had been carrying as I look up I come face to face with one of my few friends Hermione.

"Hello Hermione how are you?" I asked, a small sliver of joy escaping my grip and showing itself on my face.

All she does is give me a big grin before wrapping me in a hug, and when she pulls away she's still smiling her infectious smile. "I'm wonderful, Harry, how are you?" she asks

"I'm fine," I say a small smile still in place. It's then when I see the two adults behind her, a tall well built man with curly hair and a slightly shorter women with long wavy hair; they're both smiling at her, at us I should say.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, how are you both?" I ask, being polite to the two adults who had been so kind to me.

"Where doing fine, Harry, how are you?" asks Mrs. Granger.

She smiles at him before pulling something out from behind her back; it was a large violet colored box with a dark purple ribbon on it. "This is for you; Hermione told us we had missed your birthday and we had hoped to give you this in person."

I look at the pair in shock before I remembered that these were not my 'parents' or my 'brother' but were people who care about me along side my titans. Taking the package in hand, I open it to find a lovely purple leather jacket with silver zippers on the side and a dark purple flannel hood; what stood out the most about this coat was the circular Ruby clasp at the top of the zipper.

"Soo.. what do you think?" asks Hermione bouncing on her heals.I hand the box to Hermione causing her to stop bouncing and frown probably assuming I don't like it. But that changes when she watches me take off the plain black cloak my 'parents' had given me, revealing my skinny body, pale skin, and blue tinged back hair.

I take the jacket out of the box and put it on; I don't bother with the zipper and simply raise the hood, causing a shadow to fall over my eyes.

"I love it, thank you," I tell the family before I'm wrapped in a another hug, which is interrupted however by the sound of the train whistle blowing.

"Oh you two better hurry; you don't want to miss the train," says Mr. Granger, patting me on the shoulder and hugging his daughter, while Mrs. Granger hugs both of us before we made our way to the train. As soon as we board, we make our way to one of the empty compartments.

When we did manage to find one, I motion for Hermione to go first, then I enter behind her, closing the door behind me. Turning around I notice Hermione is having trouble lifting her bag; I only give a small smile before my hands are enveloped in a black aura and our bags enveloped in the same aura, as I lift my hands and motion for the bags to lift onto the racks and set them down before taking my seat.

"So I see your control has gotten better since the last time I saw you," she says smiling at me.

"Keeping your emotions in check will do that," I tell her, "So tell me, Hermione, what's with the Ruby on the coat; it seems oddly out of place?" Hermione begins to answer when we are interrupted by the sound of the compartment door opening. There before me stands my 'brother' and his 'friend.' 'Well so much for keeping my emotions in check,' I think before locking away my anger again so the red gem stays quiet.

"Well if it isn't my little brother and his lovely friend," says Jamie, walking into the compartment and sitting next to Hermione and making her scoot away from him, while Jamie's friend sat next to me.

"You must think it's awesome being related to the boy-who-lives, just how awesome is he?" asks Ron, all I do is give him a blank look until he looks away.

However when I see Hermione stiffen up and see that Jamie's hand is slung across her shoulder, I decide that I wouldn't let him hurt her. I know that James and Lily will hear about this and everyone would defended Jamie but I don't care.

My eyes begin to glow pure white as I feel my power flowing through me."Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos," I say, covering Jamie and his friend in a black aura and sending them both flying out of the compartment.

When Jamie lands, he glances up, his cheeks stained red from the sound of snickering coming from a few of the compartment doors. Standing in a fury, Jamie tries to enter our compartment but with a wave of my hand and a flick of Hermione's wand, the door closes and seals, keeping Jamie or any of his 'friends' from entering.

"So how have thing been here in the UK Hermione?" I ask, smirking ever so slightly at the gem's laughter and Hermione laughing as my brother tries to enter, not even thinking of pulling out his wand.

* * *

A few hours later (Third person POV)

"I still can't believe that that idiot didn't even think of using a spell; it was a simple locking spell for peat sakes," says Hermione between her giggling.

Harry hates to say it but keeping his powers under control is a hard since he wants nothing more than to role on the ground and laugh at his brother's idiocy.

As the duo make their way to the carriages, they are joined by one Draco Malfoy.

"Hello everyone" says Draco, smiling at the duo.

"Hello Draco," responds Harry, nodding at the boy.

"Hello Draco," says Hermione, blushing slightly when the blonde smiled at her.

"So how are your parents Hermione?" Asked Draco,

"Their doing wonderfully Draco thank you for asking" said Hermione.

"How are your friends in the States Harry?" Asked Draco.

"Their fine had some minor problems and a few adventures but their fine" said Harry.

'If you call fighting meta humans every other day and loosing a friend a minor problems.'

The rest of the ride was filled with talks about their summer and how Harry's life in America

When they made it into the great hall, the trio met up with Neville and the four went to their respective tables and waited for the ceremony to end. This was when the school got a surprise when they heard that the school was hosting the tri-wizard tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night, Harry roams the halls of the school after having a dream that was all too real to him.

/Flashback/Dream/

"Harry...Harry...Harry!' said the voice, causing Harry's eyes to shoot open and look around only to find himself in a dark room that was all too familiar to him. He turned when he heard the sound of footsteps and watched as a little boy was thrown into the room by a man with unruly black hair.

"And you stay up here and don't even think of coming down and ruining your brother's party again!" said the man,before slamming the door shut leaving the little boy bleeding.

Harry only watched with the same neutral expression he always wore as he relived this memory.

"Why do I have to deal with these people? I hate them so.., no I need to stay calm and keep control, not lose control of my emotions. It gets me no where," said the little boy when he saw the only chair in the room being encased in a black aura.

"That's good control you have their little one," said a soft whisper like voice. This made the little boy turn towards the new voice and Harry to look at the familiar figure standing in the corner of the room.

The figure was dressed in a blue cloak that Harry had forgotten looked just like the one he was wearing, the only difference being the color. He watched as the figure came up to he younger Harry and place two glowing black hands over young Harry's arm, encasing the wound in the black aura as she healed it.

"Thank you, miss, but who are you?" asked younger Harry, looking up at the woman's face.

"I am your Great Great Grandmother, but you can call me Raven," said the women, giving Harry a soft smile.

Over the next hour or so Harry would be reliving his great great grandmother's story and how she gave up her life to guard the gem and the portal to protect the earth from the demon Trigon.

"So you have been keeping this demon in that gem for thousands of years," said Harry, trying to confirm what he had just heard.

"Yes and sadly I can no longer bare the burden, my darling; I must pass on the gem to another of my line so they may guard him," said Raven who looked like she was going to cry.

"And you want me to carry the burden, don't you?" said Harry, being so blunt he was basically saying 'I have to carry it now, don't I?' The look on Raven's face said it all.

"Yes only one with Trigon's blood and control over their emotions and a truly good heart can carry the gem," stated Raven."Which is why I came to you."

"You really think I can do it?" asked Harry.

"I know you can," said Raven.

/Present/

Harry is drawn from his thoughts by the beeping of the little yellow badge with a T on the front that sits on the side of his belt as it goes off. Taking the device in hand, Harry pushes a button on the side of the device and the T pops up, along with a small screen that appears showing the face a boy who looked to be around fourteen maybe fifteen years old with slicked back black hair and a domino mask on his face.

"Raven, this is Robin do you come in?" asks the boy.

"I'm here, Robin; what do you need?" asks Harry looking at Robin.

"Listen, we need you back at the tower; we recently came across an object that was used by a recent villain and all of the league's magic users are occupied. How soon can you be here?" says Robin.

Harry doesn't mind being pulled away from the school, knowing sooner or later he'd run into his parents. Opening a black doorway, Harry walks through it and walks right into Titans Tower where he finds the team assembled in the living room.

"I'm here," says Harry, gaining the Titans' attention. He is cut short from asking what is wrong when he is crushed in a bone crushing hug by Starfire. "Oh, Friend Harry, I have missed you so!" exclaims Starfire.

"Tell me how is the school of magic; are your making more friends; who gave you this cloak; did you miss us? Oh do tell me, Harry, did you miss me too?" asks Starfire, firing questions faster than her star bolts.

Harry normally would have pushed any other person off of him but when you switch bodies with someone like Starfire, there really is no point in personal space, so Harry decides to quickly answer the questions in order so he can get to the point of him needing to be here."Fine, not yet, my friend Hermione, of course and of course," says Harry, giving his usual tiny smile.

"Hey, shorty, how ya been?" asks Cyborg, coming up to the cloaked teen and patting him on the back, almost knocking him over.

Soon Harry is greeted by a green dog licking his face leaving it covered in drool, and he delivers a glare to the green shape shifter who had the decency to blush." Sorry Harry, couldn't help myself," says Beast boy.

The hand on his shoulder alerted Harry to the stop light colored hero behind him giving Harry his usual smile.

"Welcome back," says Robin

"Thanks guys, so why did you call me here?" asks Harry, feeling the room go from happy and silly to tense and serious.

"We called you here to look at this," says Robin, holding up a black scepter. It is about seven feet tall and ends in a point that looks like it has a hand growing out of it; said hand grasps a large orb like gem.

"I noticed every time the jester attacked the gem would glow a red color," explains Robin, handing the staff to Harry, who takes it into his hands and starts to focus.

Upon examining the staff, Harry tries to find out what the core, wood, and gem are, but there is only one thing about this staff that Harry recognizes, and that is the is made from the wood of his great, great, great Grandfather Trigon's crown.

"We need to destroy this staff, now," says Harry, surprising the rest of the Titans.

The first one to speak is Robin who wants to know why the staff should be destroyed.

"This staff was from a dark and evil cult that forged the staff from the wood of a demon's crown. This is the darkest object I have ever felt in my entire life," says Harry, which is saying something since he had been in the Black Family estate.

"And you really don't think we can just lock it away?" asks Robin, trusting Harry's instincts.

"No, the magic mixed into the staff is too strong that if it were left alone it would eventually find its way back to the owner," says Harry, telling his friends the truth.

"Alright then how do we destroy it?" asks Cyborg; he got his answer when Harry uses his powers and wraps them around the staff.

The team watches as the staff's wood begins to splinter and the gem is taken from the hand's grip. They watch as beads of sweat begin to form on the young boy's face until he stops and the wood is completely destroyed and all that is left is the gem, which has broken into several large pieces.

"Well now that that's taken care of," says Harry before he starts to form a portal back to Hogwarts, but he is stopped by Starfire putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Must you leave, Harry? We do miss you greatly," says Starfire, looking at her friend sadly.

"I'm sorry but I have to go back; there are things they can teach me that I can't learn on my own," says Harry, glancing at his friends' sad faces.

"Dude, you've told us how miserable they make you; why go back when you're safe here?" asks Beast Boy.

Harry's hood shifting is the team's only way of knowing that Harry has turned his face from them."Nowhere is safe from them," says Harry, opening another portal and walking through it, leaving his friends frowning and feeling awful for their friend and team mate.

"Robin?" Ask Starfire, looking at her friend.

"We can't interfere with Harry's dission" said Robin


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all I want you to know im picking up on this story again but ill be doing more of a side story with harrys life with the titans i want you all to give me your selection of episodes you would want to see leave your answer in the reviews.


End file.
